


Cold hands, warm kisses

by zdorik_sandorik



Series: Chansoo smut&fluff [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Always cold hands Chanyeol, Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rooftop Kisses, So Cheesy i got lactose intolerant, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdorik_sandorik/pseuds/zdorik_sandorik
Summary: I'm very sorry for such a long absence, studying caught up with me full force and i couldn't squeeze a word of writing out of myself for two month. This is very short, but, it's a start at least.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry for such a long absence, studying caught up with me full force and i couldn't squeeze a word of writing out of myself for two month. 
> 
> This is very short, but, it's a start at least.

Their first kiss started with ‘Do you wanna come to the roof?’, bag filled with beer cans and a crooked smile on Chanyeol’s face.

It was Chanyeol’s birthday and they were having a small party in the practice room, with gracious permission of their manager. It was starting to get late, and, at some point, the only ones left in the room were Chanyeol and Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo wasn’t drunk, he'll say later. Tipsy, maybe, feeling very warm despite the fact that cold autumn weather was already catching up with them. He snuggled deeper in his big parka coat as he and Chanyeol settled to the floor, leaning on the railings.

 - How did you even manage to get the keys? – he asks Chanyeol, who’s looking at the dark Seoul sky, barely any stars on it.

Chanyeol grins, his long bangs covering his eyes and Kyungsoo doesn’t fight the urge to swipe them away with his fingers. Chanyeol leans into the touch, looking at Kyungsoo with bright eyes, and Kyungsoo smiles at him. He looks like a puppy who’s master just scratched his ears in his favorite spot.

 - I pulled in a favor from Joonmyun. He said it would count as a birthday present.

Kyungsoo hums. The last time they managed to sneak to the roof was last year’s summer to watch the fireworks festival.

They sit in comfortable silence, close to no personal space between them. Kyungsoo lays his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder and Chanyeol runs his fingers through his hair. They sit like this for god knows how long, until every building in the city in front of them lights up, making an areola around the cityscape.

 -  Do you ever think about where we will be in five years? In ten?  - Chanyeol asks, setting the last can of beer on the floor, arranging them in a straight row.

 - No. I mean, - Kyungsoo starts, sighing, - I don’t know what will happen to us? I don’t know what each of us will do, what we’ll be doing together. I only hope we’ll be together as a whole, that’s probably the only thing I’m certain of.

The bright billboard on the roof is casting a soft purple light on them, bright lights illuminating in Chanyeol’s hair. They’ve grown so long, he thinks. Recently bleached locks are falling softly on his face. He ties it in a bun when they’re at dance practice, but Kyungsoo likes it when they’re loose.

 - And us? – Chanyeol asks and Kyungsoo looks at him, suddenly feeling the shiver down his spine. Face expression unreadable, Chanyeol turns so that he’s facing Kyungsoo. – Do you ever think about us?

Kyungsoo doesn’t feel tipsy anymore. He’s not that oblivious to not acknowledge the difference in their dynamic, even compared to the other bandmates. Chanyeol and he were always different, in their own strange way, the certain level of personal intimacy only they have, even though they don’t seem to have physical barriers with other bandmates. But even to everybody else they’ve always been Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. Something that doesn’t fit the usual ‘best friends’ category.

 _‘Soulmates’_ , Chanyeol once said. Kyungsoo didn’t argue.

 - We’ll be Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, - he says after some time, watching how different lights illuminate Chanyeol’s face, painting it red, blue and purple. – We’ll always have each other.

For a long moment they stay still, as if frozen in a moment. Kyungsoo gets up, pulling the dumbfounded Chanyeol upwards with him.  In the beginning Kyungsoo was pissed with how Chanyeol was towering upon him, but now he grew fond of it. 

 - It’s midnight soon, - he says, looking at his watch. – Your birthday is almost over.

 - Do I get one last wish? – Chanyeol grins and Kyungsoo makes a face, earning him a joking punch in the shoulder.

 - Okay, last wish. Make it count, - He says and the glint in Chanyeol’s eyes tells him that he’s up to no good, Kyungsoo feels uneasy already, even though Chanyeol didn’t even say anything yet.  – What is it?

Chanyeols hands are cold and Kyungsoo flinches when he puts them on his face, letting out a gasp before Chanyeol’s lips catch his in a kiss.

Kyungsoo never knew what people meant when they said something felt like ‘time froze’ but, he thinks, he understands that now, in this moment. Suddenly, kissing Chanyeol makes sense, Chanyeol holding his face and his thumbs caressing his cheekbone made sense, Kyungsoo closing his eyes and sliding his lips against Chanyeol’s made sense too.

Yes, he thinks, that’s right. This is how it’s supposed to be.  _Just right._

He doesn’t know how much time they spend on that roof, kissing under the lights of the night city, holding each other close until their lips start to itch from the cold air.

Chanyeol presses his forehead against Kyungsoo’s, and smiles. Kyugsoo’s heart swells at the sight, he can’t help but smile as well. He hugs him then, burying his face in the crook of his neck, smelling the hint of beer, cologne and something undeniably Chanyeol, inhaling deep.

 - Your hands are getting cold, - Chanyeol whispers against his ear, Kyungsoo can still hear the smile in his voice. His own cold hands are trying to rub Kyungsoo’s fingers, but he stops him.

 - It’s okay, - Kyungsoo says. He takes Chanyeol’s hands in his own and buries them deep into the pockets of his coat.  – _I’m warm._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Look, look, it's not smut! 
> 
> I was thinking a lot about Chansoo 'first times' like first kiss, first date etc.etc. and wanted to write something about that. Maybe there will be something else coming up from the 'first' series, so, if any of you have any requests - share in the comments)
> 
> As always comments are <3, it's the only thing that keeps me going so i'll appreciate if you leave a word)
> 
> In my headcanon this is happening circa 2011, right before debut but when the team was pretty much already assembled and pre-debut teasers shot. So this explains long dyed Chanyeol hair) 
> 
> But it's up for interpretation however you might like it, i'm not sticking with a particular timeline for these two, i think their dynamic would work the same no matter what obstacles we're talking about. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and i'm sorry that it's so short, but this is all i can master at this time. 
> 
> See you again!


End file.
